RWBY CROSSOVER MELEE! Episode One: Pyrrha Nikos vs Magneto
by Le MAO XXV
Summary: A RWBY character vs. a character with a similar trait. Here we have the Invincible Girl herself taking on the Master of Magnetism! Who will reign supreme in this epic bout! Read to find out!


_Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or X-Men._

* * *

 **ONE RWBY CHARACTER!**

 **ONE OPPONENT OF A SIMILAR TRAIT!**

 **ONE BATTLE!**

 **RWBY CROSSOVER MELEE!**

…" _Start" is pressed._

* * *

 **SELECT YOUR CHARACTER!**

 _*arrow moves*_

 _The RWBY character selected is Pyrrha Nikos._

 _*arrow moves again*_

 _The opponent selected is Magneto._

 _ **LET'S ROCK?**_

" _Alright!" is selected._

 _*screen fades to white*_

* * *

An anomaly had been detected in the Emerald forest. Ozpin saw fit to dispatch one of his first-year teams to investigate….

Rather than the cliché "send in Team RWBY", the headmaster opted to send team JNPR instead.

Said team was currently discussing their mission.

"What do you think it could be?" Nora asked excitedly. "Maybe a demon? An angel? Oh! What about an alien from another planet or dimension!"

Ren sighed. "Nora, I highly doubt that's the case."

"Bah! You're no fun! Our fearless leader agrees with me! Right, Jaune-Jaune?

Jaune was stuck looking between Nora's excited (yet pleading) look and Ren's "please don't enable her" look.

"Um…w-well, I can't say I'd discount it, but-."

"Ha! See? Jauney agrees with me!"

"That's not what he said Nora."

Jaune sighed as Nora and Ren got into a playful argument. He felt a pat on his back and turned to find his partner, Pyrrha Nikos.

"Nora is Nora," she said with a smile.

That she was.

Before Jaune could say anything, the Bullhead suddenly shook.

"W-What was that?" Jaune asked.

The pilot spoke. _"Something's wrong with the ship! It's like something's taken over! I can't control it!"_

Jaune gulped. "U-Um…I don't suppose you decided to have a sick sense of humor, Pyrrha?"

"N-No," Pyrrha denied. "This isn't me."

"…Crap."

"SWEAR!"

"Nora, that's Ruby's thing!"

"Well, she isn't here right now, so _I_ have to keep tally!"

" _WE'RE GOING DOWN!"_

Team JNPR braced themselves.

The Bullhead crashed, and all they saw was blackness.

* * *

The redhead of the group woke up first.

Pyrrha groaned and opened her eyes…and found she was currently lying atop her crush, her head lying on his chest.

She blushed madly and scampered off him. He didn't wake.

Well, at least she knew he was breathing.

Shaking off her embarrassment, she searched the ship and found Nora in the same position atop Ren. Pyrrha gave a light chuckle.

She checked the cockpit and found that the pilot was alive but unconscious, bringing some relief to the girl.

Their weapons had been scattered about, Jaune's and hers in the Bullhead, yet Ren's and Nora's somehow ending up outside.

The Mistrali champion began pulling her teammates out of the crashed Bullhead one by one, then dragged the pilot out.

Pyrrha used her polarity to bring Jaune's sword and shield out from the Bullhead, then lied them next to the unconscious knight.

She pulled her own weapons out next, checking them and finding no damage.

"So you humans survived the crash."

Pyrrha spun around rapidly, her weapons at the ready, to find an old man in a strange red and purple attire, a cape flowing freely from behind. The old man also had a helmet that covered all but his face.

"Who are you?" Pyrrha asked.

"My name is of no concern to you," the man replied. "But most refer to me as 'Magneto'."

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. "Magneto?"

The man chuckled. "Of course you wouldn't know who I am. Damn you Charles for engaging me near the blasted dimensional gateway."

He gave Pyrrha a serious look. "I couldn't help but notice you have a mutant power similar to my own."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Utilizing magnetism."

Pyrrha blinked. "Oh. You mean my Semblance?"

"Semblance?"

"Yes. I refer to it as Polarity."

"…Hmph. Perhaps you may not be a mutant, after all."

Magneto shook his head. "In any case, I demand you tell me why you humans tried to sneak up on me."

"Sneak up on-?" Pyrrha put two and two together. "Was it you that crashed out Bullhead?"

"You call this a Bullhead? An odd name, but I've heard odder. In any case, yes. I was the one to crash your group."

Pyrrha tensed up. "Why?"

"Why? I did not know your intent. You humans are all the same. Hunting my kind because of our gifts."

"Your kind?" Pyrrha asked. "Are you a Faunus?"

"A what?"

"I'll take that as a no, then."

Magneto scowled. "I demand you leave at once. Before I decide to destroy you."

Pyrrha got in a stance. "We mean no harm! We were sent to investigate an anomaly in this location."

"Well…you've investigated. Now leave before I lose what little patience I have with you, child."

"With all due respect, the headmaster will most likely want to question you. And you've harmed my friends."

She readied her weapons. "I politely ask that you come quietly."

Magneto glared. "And if I refuse?"

"I'm hoping you won't."

He scoffed. "Insolent child."

He levitated a few feet off the ground, causing Pyrrha to tense up.

"If you won't leave, child…then I will _dispose_ of you."

Pyrrha sighed. "I had hoped we wouldn't have to fight."

She got into a stance. "But I will not hold back."

Magneto crossed his arms. "Let us see which is stronger: my mutant power or this 'Semblance' you speak of."

* * *

 **Magnetism vs. Polarity!**

* * *

 **FIGHT!**

* * *

Pyrrha transformed her sword into its rifle form and aimed at Magneto.

The man scoffed and waved his hand. She was disarmed in an instant.

Pyrrha let out a surprised gasp.

Magneto chuckled. "Let's see how you are without your weapon."

Thinking quickly, Pyrrha threw her shield towards the mutant.

Raising his arm, Magneto stopped the shield in its tracks.

He raised an eyebrow. "Who do you think you are? Captain America?"

"Who?"

"…Never mind."

Magneto threw the shield into a tree, impaling it.

He lifted a piece of the metal Bullhead wreckage and launched it towards the redhead.

Pyrrha ducked and rolled, avoiding the flying metal.

Using her Semblance, she pried the shield from the tree and threw it towards Magneto.

He raised his hand to stop it midair…as Pyrrha planned.

While he was briefly distracted, Pyrrha quickly levitated the rifle back to her. She grabbed hold of it and fired several shots towards Magneto.

The man simply used her own shield to block the bullets

"Pathetic."

Using his other hand, Magneto lifted the metal wreckage from earlier and pulled it towards the girl.

The wreckage hit Pyrrha, knocking her down and the gun out of her hands.

Magneto levitated the wreckage above the Mistrali champion, rotated it so that the sharp edge was facing her, and brought it down.

Pyrrha raised her hands, her Polarity keeping the metal at bay.

Magneto scowled, and applied more power to the metal wreckage.

Pyrrha grit her teeth, but applied more of her Semblance to slowly push the metal object away. When it was a safe distance away, she released her control of the object and quickly rolled backwards, the object crashing down where she had once been.

Pyrrha turned towards the weapons of her comrades.

 _Sorry Jaune, but I need to borrow your sword and shield for a moment._

She pulled the weapons towards her and launched the shield straight towards Magneto, then charged after it.

"Really?" Magneto asked dryly. "This old trick again?"

With a wave of his hand, the shield was tossed aside….

Just in time for him to find a sword speeding towards him with incredible force!

"Blast!"

Magneto barely managed to stop the sword in its tracks, the tip dangerously close to his throat.

He looked ahead to find Pyrrha…with her weapons….

And she was already upon him.

"Bla-!"

Pyrrha's shield met his face, stopping his curse. She followed with several slashes from her sword to Magneto's body, some wounds evident. She bashed him with her shield again before holstering it and transforming her sword to a spear.

Before she could use it, however, Magneto's hand glowed with magnetic power as he launched it towards Pyrrha's jaw, making the girl stumble back.

She rubbed her jaw and stared in shock.

"What?" Magneto chuckled, spitting out some blood. "Did you think all I could do was lift metal?"

Magneto flew towards Pyrrha and sent several magnetic blows to the girl. She blocked the first with her shield, parried the second with her spear, and backflipped to avoid the rest.

Growling, Magneto fired a magnetic blast towards Pyrrha. When she stopped backflipping, she saw the blast too late and was sent flying back.

"Agh!"

Magneto raised his hands with a scowl. "To think I'd have to use this on a mere child."

His hands glowed, and Pyrrha was suddenly lifted off the ground.

"GRAVITY SQUEEZE!"

Pyrrha was suddenly surrounded by a magnetic power that simulated gravity. She screamed as the pressure intensified.

Magneto laughed maniacally. "You are defeated!"

He crushed his hand, crushing the pressure around Pyrrha in a magnetic explosion.

She fell to the ground with an oof.

She groaned.

"Do you know the difference between our power, child?"

Pyrrha struggled to her feet.

"I can control the metal in the very earth to lift a _mountain_."

He gave her an unimpressed look. "Seeing your Polarity, you look like you would struggle to lift an _elevator_. Or any other large metal. Like clockwork, perhaps."

Pyrrha managed to get to her feet.

He let out a grunt. "I believe I've let this go on long enough."

Using his magnetism, he lifted Pyrrha into the air by the metal in her clothing and armor.

"

He constricted all the metal, threatening to crush the parts of her body the metal was on.

Including her head.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Pyrrha screamed, her eyes shut tight as the pain continued.

Magneto smirked.

"Die."

Pyrrha grit her teeth and glared at the older man.

"I-I…c-can do that…t-too!"

Magneto's eyes widened as Pyrrha screamed and used her Polarity to its maximum on a very important piece of metal.

Magneto's helmet.

The older man screamed as he felt his helmet constrict, threatening to crush his skull. The pain got to the point that he had to let go of Pyrrha to focus his power on his helmet.

Pyrrha fell to the ground in a slump, letting go of her control of the helmet.

Magneto forced his helmet off him and threw it to the ground in anger.

He growled. "You _insolent_ child!"

He used his Magnetism to lift the _entire_ wrecked Bullhead high into the air and levitate it above Pyrrha.

"THIS IS YOUR END!"

Pyrrha blinked wearily to get her bearings. The older man was clearly angered, ready to finish her off. She spied her shield a ways from him. With the little strength she had, she lifted the shield with her Semblance.

She flung it towards Magneto.

Seeing her movement, he turned to find the shield soaring straight towards his head.

 _Unbelievable._

The shield smashed into his head, breaking his nose.

* * *

 **K.O!**

* * *

Magneto fell to the ground, unconscious.

With nothing holding it in the air, the wrecked Bullhead fell towards a weakened Pyrrha.

The Mistrali champion had nothing left in her to move out of the way.

She was about to die.

Her only regret was never telling Jaune how she felt about him.

On the bright side, it would be a quick death.

She closed her eyes, awaiting her end.

…

…

"PYRRHA!"

Jaune quickly ran up to Pyrrha and grabbed hold of her.

The Bullhead was closing in.

"Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap!"

Jaune managed to lift Pyrrha and jump away from its path.

The Bullhead crashed into the ground, exploding and sending Jaune and Pyrrha flying further back.

They rolled for a bit before coming to a stop, Pyrrha on top of Jaune.

"Ow."

Jaune groaned and lifted his head. Pyrrha slowly awoke to find her predicament.

"J-Jaune?"

"Pyrrha! Are you alright?! I woke up and you were on the ground about to be crushed after knocking that guy out!"

Pyrrha smiled weakly. "Y-Yes, Jaune. I'm fine."

She caressed his cheek with her hand. "I-It looks like you were my knight in shining armor this day."

She summoned the strength to move and place a kiss on his cheek.

"M-My hero."

Jaune blushed madly and stammered. "W-Well, I, um-. That is to say, you, er-."

"Ahem."

Both turned to find a grinning Nora and a smirking Ren.

Jaune paled. "W-Wait, I-!"

"It's about time!" Nora exclaimed. "Also, you swore five times!"

"I-I had a situation!"

"That's no excuse!"

Ren chuckled as Jaune and Nora argued, while Pyrrha let out a weak giggle.

"Hello, children."

The four froze.

"I must say, that was quite an impressive display Miss Nikos. Not many can stand against Erik as you have."

The four turned to find a bald old man in a suit and wheelchair heading towards them.

Nora and Ren got in front of Jaune and Pyrrha, their weapons ready.

The man chuckled. "I mean you no harm, children. Unlike my unconscious counterpart, there."

Pyrrha cautiously regarded the old man. "Y-You know him?"

The man sighed. "I do, unfortunately."

He gave a kind smile, one that somehow showed the team that he wasn't an enemy.

"My name is Charles Xavier. Would you be so kind as to take me and my unconscious counterpart to your headmaster? We have much to discuss."

* * *

 **THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS-.**

 _*the podium rises to reveal Pyrrha Nikos*_

 **PYRRHA!**

 _*Pyrrha backflips, then gives a polite beaming wave to the audience*_

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **This is the first of a series of fights I intend to do. Originally a couple of playful 1-on-1 polls on RWBY Amino has given birth to this series of one-shot melees.**

 **For the record, I'm sure that in an actual fight, Magneto would completely wreck Pyrrha. This is just for fun. Not all fights will end in a RWBY character's victory, of that I can assure you.**

 **I was originally going to have Magneto win, but the fanboy in me for Pyrrha won out.**

 **If you liked this, be sure to give it a fav. Leave a review to tell me what you thought of this, and maybe even why you think Magneto should've won. Or maybe even why you think PYRRHA would win against the master of magnetism.**

 **Tune in to see who's fighting in the next one-shot melee.**

 **See you all in the next one.**

 **LATERS!**

* * *

 **NEXT TIME!**

* * *

 _Beacon Academy laid in ruin._

 _A lone armored figure wanders through the scenery towards the courtyard statue with assault rifle in hand._

" _This…is this what you wanted? Is this what you were looking for?"_

 _At the base of the courtyard statue stood a lone female in white military attire facing the statue._

" _Was everything you've compromised, everything you've done…worth it?"_

 _The armored figure stares up at the courtyard statue._

"… _Was it?"_

 _The armored figure looks back to the base at the lone female as she finally spoke._

" _If it meant finally drawing you out of hiding, then…yes."_

 _The woman turns to glare._ " _Master Chief."_

 _Master Chief holstered his assault rifle onto his back and drew his pistol._

 _The woman readied her sabers as he stalked towards her._

" _We've both been given a mission, Winter Schnee."_

 _He raised his pistol to aim at the Specialist as she got in a combat stance._

" _But only one of us…will live to complete it."_

* * *

 **Next Episode: Winter Schnee vs. Master Chief.**


End file.
